1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a power managing device and method, and more particularly to an adaptive power managing device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a circuit is implemented on an IC chip or a circuit system, the power source supplied to the circuit is maintained at a specific voltage which may be generated from a voltage generator disposed outside the IC chip or from an embedded voltage generator disposed inside the IC chip. However, the specific voltage, regardless of where it is generated, is a constant voltage and should be designed under many considerations. For example:
(1) When an IC chip is supposed to be operated at a voltage range between 3.3V±10%, a voltage around 3V should be enough to make the IC chip operate normally. However, an internal or external voltage generator may still provide the IC chip with a voltage more than 3V (e.g. 3.3V) under some considerations, e.g. mass production issues and various unexpected conditions, in order to cover or tolerate any unexpected result caused by any mass production issue or unexpected condition. In such a manner, unnecessary power consumption for the IC chip may be caused. Therefore, according to the equation of power consumption P=F*C*V2 (F=frequency, C=load capacitance, V=voltage), if the IC chip can actively detect that 3V is enough to make the IC chip itself operate normally, the power consumption of the IC chip operated at 3V can be only 82.6% (i.e. (3V/3.3V)2*100%) of the power consumption of the IC chip operated at 3.3V whereby saving the power consumption and efficiently reducing the electromagnetic interference (EMI) of the IC chip itself.
(2) In some critical conditions, the performances (e.g. speed) of the IC chip may be under specification or criteria due to unsatisfactory processes or designing margins. Such critical conditions may be overcome by the manner of providing and compensating the IC chip with a higher operating voltage.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an adaptive power managing device and method for an IC chip or a circuit system.